It is old to convert liquid nitrogen to gaseous nitrogen to treat and stimulate oil and gas wells. The converter must pump the nitrogen to high pressures, such as 10,000 psi, and heat the liquid nitrogen to convert it to gas. However, the environment around oil and gas wells is frequently hazardous and therefore the use of open flames or high temperatures to convert the liquid to gas is dangerous.
The present invention is directed to a self-contained flameless nitrogen liquid to gas converter which pressurizes the nitrogen and converts it to a gaseous state for use in an oil and gas field environment.